Vidaldus Taka
"}} |image gallery=yes }} Vidaldus Taka (ヴィダルダス・タカ Vidarudasu Taka) is a Mage who is a member of Trinity Raven, a group working under Jellal that belongs to the assassin guild called the Death's Head Caucus. Appearance Vidaldus is a mildly muscular man of average height distinguished by his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far below his feet, is parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes. When first introduced as Jellal’s attendant, he donned a simple attire consisting of a sleeved shirt paired with plain armbands, pants, gloves and shoes. After revealing himself as a member of Trinity Raven, Vidaldus switched to his main appearance, which mirrors that of an extreme Metal musician who always seems to be swinging his hair around wildly (otherwise known as Headbanging). His skin is now much paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He’s bare-chested, with a tattoo reading “''Skeleton''” visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. His pants were replaced by tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs. In the manga, he also has dark colored fingernails, though they were portrayed as normal in the anime. Personality While initially appearing as calm, collected, rational and rather apprehensive in relation to Jellal's plan, being particularly concerned about its success,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 19 Vidaldus later shown off his true personality as he revealed himself as one of the Trinity Raven team: he's extremely fond and proud of his hair,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 16 has a tendency to stick his tongue out in a sick fashion while headbanging madly, and he's shown to have a penchant for stereotypical Hard Metal-related topics, such as Hell, something which he's always screaming about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 20 He seems to enjoy thrilling situations even when they pose a danger to his life, as seen with his excitement about Etherion's imminent firing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 8 He is also distinctively lecherous, having turned only Juvia into a Succubus of him so that she could engage Lucy in a cat-fight, beating and stripping her. When Lucy remarked that he was the lowest due to this, he gladly accepted the insult as the best compliment he had ever received.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 3 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Vidaldus is the first member of Trinity Raven to make his appearance, initially acting as Jellal's attendant and intermediary with his guild in the Tower of Heaven. He is first shown informing Jellal of Erza's successful capture at the hands of Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, and then asking him why he wanted her back, claiming that Jellal could easily kill her, to which he responds that it would be dangerous to let her live any longer, due to the Tower having been completed, and that Erza would be the sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 12-14 Later, as Jellal laughs out loudly due to Erza having broken free, and wonders whether he would win the "Game of Paradise" or not, Vidaldus reminds him that the Council's movements are a cause of concern.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 5-6 Vidaldus later confronts Jellal, asking him why he allowed the intruders (Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser) enter the Tower, to which Jellal responds that the whole thing is a game, meaning the opponents just cleared a level. As Jellal claims that things are getting interesting, Vidaldus reminds him that if they don't hurry with the ceremony for Zeref's revival, the Council will get wind of their actions. Jellal is surprised by Vidaldus still worrying about that, claiming with a satisfied look that the plan can't be stopped anymore. Later, as Jellal's Thought Projection Siegrain, taking part in the Council's meeting, lacks a single vote to fire Etherion on the Tower of Heaven, Jellal comments on this, prompting Vidaldus, who was unaware of his plan to fire the satellite beam, to ask if he said something, with Jellal replying that he was just talking to himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 4 Later, Jellal informs Vidaldus that Shô and Simon have betrayed them, and that Wally and Millianna have been defeated, claiming that it's alright, as a game shouldn't be one-sided. Vidaldus asks him to quickly proceed with Erza's capture and sacrifice, as the time to play around is over, which prompts Jellal to ask why Vidaldus doesn't take care of the intruders himself. Given permission by Jellal, Vidaldus, with a wicked smile on his face, proceeds to perform a Magic, changing to his standard attire and summoning forth his fellow assassins Ikaruga and Fukuro.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 18-19 He starts to show off his true personality, stating that he'll let the intruders know the deepest and darkest depths of Hell. Vidaldus and his partners are then seen at Jellal's side when he goes on to explain the rules of the "Paradise Game" to the intruders, stating that Trinity Raven would be pitted against them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 6-7 When Jellal informs everyone of Etherion's incoming fall on the Tower, Vidaldus calls him a bastard, stating that he never said anything about that. Ikaruga asks him whether he was scared, to which Vidaldus sneers and claims that it's the contrary, that he was extremely excited, claiming that he never felt such a thrill in his entire life, and that such a thing is what he had been looking for. He subsequently runs into Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser in a corridor as the two are searching for Natsu Dragneel, appearing before them while moving his hair around and playing his guitar very loudly, something which disturbs Lucy, but somehow pleases Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 9-10 He goes on to introduce himself, stating that what they're listening to is his "Concert of Hell" and praising the "cool" name of his Guild, and then attacks them with his hair, damaging the corridor in the process, but failing to hit them, with Lucy barely dodging his attacks and taking shelter behind a pillar, and Juvia letting them pass harmlessly through her water body, a feat which surprises Vidaldus, who goes on to comment on her "sweet little body". Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 11-13 Juvia then proceeds to attack him with Water Lock. Vidaldus misunderstands the last word, and asks Juvia whether he said "Rock" as he's absorbed into the water sphere. As Juvia says that Vidaldus' bark was worse than his bite and Lucy congratulates her, he effortlessly breaks free from the sphere, absorbing all the water composing it, explaining that such is the power of his hair, to absorb any liquid, though he clarifies that he doesn't like to absorb oil or alcohol, as they'd ruin it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 15-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 17 He then notes the beauty both of his opponents, and, after choosing Juvia with a counting rhyme, he claims he'll make her his "Succubus" of the day, and proceeds to use Rock of Succubus to turn her into a servant of him, claiming to have gotten himself a love slave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 18-20 He explains an astounded Lucy that Juvia will only take orders from him, and, when asked why she's not affected, he claims that's because to have both of them under his control would be boring, and that he wants to see Juvia and Lucy fight each other in a cat-fight, crying and tearing their clothes off. This prompts Lucy to call him "the worst", an insult Vidaldus gladly accepts as the best compliment he has ever received.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 2-3 Succubus Juvia then attacks Lucy. As she tears her dress, revealing her breasts, a happy Vidaldus cries out that that was what he wanted to see.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 4-5 He's seen pleased, screaming out loudly and playing his guitar, when Juvia tears some of Lucy's hair out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 6 He then orders Juvia to finish Lucy off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 10 Lucy, having heard the sorry voice of Juvia's true self trapped inside her Succubus body, claims that someone willing to shed tears for her friends will never be rejected by Fairy Tail, and congratulates Juvia for giving her an idea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 11 Vidaldus screams out that everything is useless for her, and again orders Juvia to finish Lucy off, which prompts her to use Water Jigsaw against Lucy, who, however, much to both Vidaldus' and Succubus Juvia's surprise, uses the attacking water to summon the Celestial Spirit Aquarius, who angrily storms the place with her giant wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 14-15 As Vidaldus starts to absorb the water with his hair, claiming that it's useless against him, Lucy and Juvia grab each other's hands and manage to achieve the Unison Raid power, fusing their magics together and producing, much to Vidaldus' dismay, too much water for him to handle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 17 He's caught and defeated by the large whirl, and sent bouncing several times on ground, where he then lies unconscious, his long hair wiped clean off his sparkling head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 18-20 Magic and Abilities Guitar Magic (ギター魔法, Gitā Mahō): A form of Magic which relies around the instrument's use, Vidaldus is able to distract opponents with his loud blaring music, as well as to take control of them. *'Rock of Succubus': By playing a certain song on his guitar, Vidaldus transforms and takes control of an opponent. The affected victim will achieve a more rock-oriented clothing and gain a more rough personality. Though he was only shown controlling one victim per time, it's implied that he can use this tune to take control of more than one opponent at once. Hair Magic (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): A type of Magic which allows Vidaldus to use his extremely long hair for different purposes. *'Hair Whip': Vidaldus can expand his hair and use it to physically attack his opponents, with enough strength to shatter even rock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 12 (Unnamed) *'Absorb': Vidaldus uses his hair to soak up any liquid attacks thrown against him, though he himself admitted that he would never suck up oil or alcohol, since it would mess up his hair. With this, he was able to instantly get rid of Juvia Lockser's Water Lock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 15 (Unnamed) Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Vidaldus uses this Magic to change his appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 17 Equipment Guitar: Vidaldus' weapon of choice, this guitar allows him to use his Guitar Magic. He carries it around attached to a belt hanging from his left shoulder, with large stubs on it. In the manga, the guitar's body is shaped like a large horned skull; this, however, was left out in the anime, in which it more closely resembles a blue axe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 10Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 36 Trivia *In the manga Trinity Raven's fate is unknown. In the anime, near the end of the arc, Fukuro is the one to save Ikaruga and Vidaldus, taking them away from the exploding tower through the use of his rockets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 *His surname "Taka" is Japanese for "Hawk", thus living up to the bird-theme distinguishing Trinity Raven. Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Death's Head Caucus Members Category:Dark Mages